A gyermek
by Fairymysz
Summary: Zilidya: Berbeć c. Snarry történetének fordítása. Az eredeti történet: /s/9901946/1/Berbe%C4%87 Tartalom: Harry és Perselus ugyanazon az aukción kötnek ki. Dzienkuje za pozwolenie!


**A gyermek**

Eredeti cím: Berbeć

Író: Zilidya

Fordító: Fairy

Fandom: Harry Potter

Páros: Perselus Piton / Harry Potter

Rating: G

Engedély: Van

Figyelmeztetés: Hmmm… csupa cukor.

Az eredeti történet itt található meg: s/9901946/1/Berbe%C4%87

Jogok: Minden jog J. K. Rowlingot és a vele szerződésben álló filmstúdiókat illeti, az írónak és a fordítónak semmilyen haszna sem származik eme történetből.

Mint mindig, a bétázást köszönöm Juckónak.

 **Dzienkuje za pozwolenie!**

* * *

 **A gyermek**

\- Üdvözlöm vendégeinket az idei jótékonysági árverésünkön, ahol a befolyt összeget a Gyermekvédelmi Központ kapja, akik a pénzt az árván maradt varázstudó gyermekekre fordítják.  
A bejelentést követő tapsvihartól a műsorvezető elhalkult és meghajolt a hatalmas teremben összegyűlt tömeg előtt.

A bált a Gringotts mögötti hotel báltermében rendezték meg, és el kell ismerni, hogy a hely felülmúlhatatlan, amennyiben a stílust és eleganciát veszik figyelembe.  
\- Köszönöm, hogy ilyen nagy számban eljöttek. Ez igazán sokat jelent számunkra, azaz a kicsik számára jelent rengeteget. Mindenki ismeri a szabályokat, ezért nem is untatom önöket tovább, hanem azonnal kezdjük is a licitálást…  
\- Potter!  
\- Piton!  
Mindkét férfi egyszerre mordult a másikra, egyidejűleg próbálva megakadályozni, hogy a másik italhoz jusson.  
\- Még mindig ügyetlen? – jegyezte meg fagyosan Piton.  
\- Nem az én nadrágom lett foltos – vágott vissza hűvösen Harry.  
Perselus Piton nem hagyta magát könnyen provokálni; egyszerűen eltüntette a eltüntette az öltözékét elrondító borfoltot. Hozzá kell tenni, hogy elegáns öltözékén. Mivel már nem kell a Roxfortban bujkálnia és szolgálnia Tudjukkit, megengedheti magának az ízléses ruhákat.  
\- Mit csinálsz itt, Potter? Autogramokat osztogatsz?  
\- Gondolom ugyanazt, amit ön is. – Figyelmen kívül hagyta a provokálást és inkább nem is válaszolt. – Minerva vagy Hermione? – Egy másik poharat nyújtott volt professzorának, majd a színpad felé fordult, ahol újabb hölgyekre és urakra licitáltak épp.  
\- Próbáltál valaha is ellenkezni McGalagonnyal, Potter?  
\- Minden világos – mosolyodott el halványan Harry, belekortyolva saját gyümölcslevébe. – Szívesebben fizettem volna egy bizonyos összeget az árvaház részére, ahelyett, hogy itt üljek, de Hermione nem hagyta magát ilyen könnyen elutasítani.  
\- Ha itt van az áru, nagyobb összeget ajánlanak, legalábbis Minerva így vélekedett – tette hozzá a bájitalmester.  
\- Ezt biztos, hogy előre megbeszélték, mert korábban én is hallottam ezt az érvet – sóhajtott egy mélyet a griffendéles.  
Hosszabb ideig csendben ácsorogtak egymás mellett, mialatt ki-ki a maga italát iszogatta.  
\- Van egy javaslatom – szólalt meg hirtelen Harry. – Egyikőnknek sincs semmi kedve egy vakrandihoz valami idegennel, aki ránk licitál, igaz?  
\- Folytasd.  
\- Licitáljunk egymásra, míg mi nyerünk. Az árvaház megkapja a pénzét. Minerva és Hermione elégedettek lesznek, mert itt voltunk, és mi szépen hazamegyünk és azt csináljuk, amit eleve terveztünk csinálni.  
\- Első alkalommal beszélsz ésszerűen, Potter.  
\- Néha vannak zseniális pillanataim. Megegyeztünk?  
\- Megegyeztünk – bólintott a bájitalmester, és egy kézfogással szentesítették az egyezséget.  
Az ügy gyorsan ment. Az összeg, amit Perselus ajánlott Harryért nem lett felüllicitálva. Először is túl magas volt, másodszor senki sem akart szembeszállni az egyik Hőssel.  
Mikor ő maga állt a színpadon, Potter várt pár percet, hogy egy kicsit felidegesítse Pitont, majd egy olyan magas összeggel licitált a férfira, hogy még Draco Malfoy is odavakkantotta neki, hogy teljesen megőrült. A tapsvihar és füttykoncert nem akart véget érni.  
\- Hölgyeim és Uraim, ilyenre még nem volt példa. Ilyen gyönyörű összeg, a mi árvaházunknak… - a műsorvezető hangja megtört, de a férfi hamar magához tért és folytatta. – Mindenkinek nagyon szépen köszönjük. A többi tudnivalót és a gyermekek átvételéről az információkat megkapják, amint elintéztük az összes anyagi kérdést.  
\- Gyerekátvétel?

\- Gyerekátvétel?! – Perselus áthajolt az íróasztalon, próbálva megijeszteni az ott ülő nőt, aki átvette tőlük a licitált összeget. – Milyen gyerek?!  
Már percek óta, mióta a sorban álltak, ezt ismételgette és most végre a szegény nőtől is megkérdezhette.  
\- Piton, fejezze be. Ez biztos valami félreértés.  
\- Uraim, kérem. Minden le van írva a meghívóban. Az aukción való részvétellel mágikusan kötik magukat ahhoz, hogy két hónapra magukhoz vesznek egy árvát. Minden világosan le van írva és minden érdeklődő tudott róla. Senki más nem próbált…  
\- Mi nem tudtuk! Mit kellene csinálnom azzal a gyerekkel? Készítsek belőle bájitalt? – háborodott fel Perselus.  
\- Nem ez lenne az első alkalom, ha hinni lehet a roxforti pletykáknak – motyogta az orra alatt Harry, de Perselus így is meghallotta.  
\- Potter!  
\- Sajnálom, nem tudok önöknek segíteni. Már aktiválták a varázslatot és nem vissza. A gyereket holnap reggel nyolc óra felé elviszik az egyikőjüknek.  
\- És, ha nem vesszük át, csak visszaküldjük? – kérdezte a bájitalok mestere a felrobbanás határán.  
\- Az átok ártalmatlan, még ha meg is törik a varázslatot – vágta oda a nő szarkasztikusan, egyáltalán nem félve a férfitól. – Minden újság megtudja, és gondolom, hogy Mr. Potter tudja, hogy ennek milyen következményei lehetnek. Mindenesetre eddig még senki sem merte megtörni a bűbájt, mert tartott attól a nyilvánosságtól, amit a megszegett eskü okozhatna. Uraim, két hónap igazán nem sok, és legalább egy kellemes vakációt adhatnak egy árvának. Ez olyan nehéz?  
\- Kérem, ne aggódjon, majd én vigyázok a gyerekre – szólalt meg Potter, aláírva az iratokat. – Még ha Mr. Piton elégedetlen is a dologgal, én majd egyedül vigyázok a kicsire.  
\- Nem teheti. A varázslat kimondja, hogy a gyermeknek családot kell biztosítani, úgymond nevelőszülőkkel. Mind a kettejüknek foglalkoznia kell a gyerekkel, éjjel-nappal.  
\- Mi van még? Potternek hozzám kell költöznie?  
\- Vagy önnek hozzá – ajánlotta rendíthetetlenül a nő.  
\- Maga viccel!  
\- Minden ott volt a meghívóban. Nem az én hibám, hogy maguk, uraim, nem olvasták el. Kérem, most már ne rendezzenek itt botrányt. Van még néhány pár, akik a saját védencükre várnak. Ez hatalmas lehetőség a gyerekeknek. Új otthonra találhatnak, de legalábbis két hónapot az árvaházon kívül tölthetnek.  
Potter kicsit odébbállt, magával rángatva Pitont. A riporterek folyamatosan fényképezték őket, de azért olyan közel nem jöttek, hogy hallhassák az utolsó szóváltásukat.  
A bájitalok mestere az orra alatt morgott:  
\- Mibe rángatott bele engem az a nő?  
\- Úgy hívnám ezt, hogy két hónapig tartó kényszerházasság.  
\- Tessék? – kapta fel a fejét a férfi és Potterre nézett, aki belemerült a meghívó tanulmányozásába.  
\- Igaza volt. Itt minden le van írva. A jótékonysági aukción való részvétellel vállaljuk, hogy magunkhoz veszünk egy árvát. A meghívó csak úgy vibrál a mágiától.  
\- Megölöm McGalagonyt!  
\- A Roxfort igazgatónőjét? Szünidőben? Sok sikert. Biztos, hogy ő és Hermione már rég szedték a sátorfájukat és elbújtak valami biztonságos helyen. Mondjuk a Bahamákon. Már hallom is, hogy mindez a mi javunkért történt, bár biztos azt hiszik, hogy valami nő lett a párunk.  
\- Úgy sem hagyom ennyiben.  
\- Nyugalom. Inkább menjünk aludni. Reggel itt lesz a gyerek, egy kis időt rá kell majd szánni – húzta magával a kijárat felé a férfit Harry.  
\- Potter! Vakáció van! Nem érdekel semmilyen kölyök a szabadságom alatt.  
\- Majd én gondoskodom róla, csak annyi a dolgunk, hogy közel legyünk egymáshoz. Az én házamat vagy a sajátját akarja, uram?  
\- Tessék?  
\- Ház. A gyereknek valahol aludnia kell. Az enyém vagy a magáé? – magyarázta nyugodtan.  
\- Nem fogok nálad lakni, Potter.  
\- Rendben. Akkor hét körül a cuccaimmal ott leszek magánál.  
Piton megadóan felszisszent. A varázslat könyörtelen volt, a következménye pedig, ha megtörik, még rosszabbnak tűnt.  
\- Semmi nő. Semmi hangos zene. A csendet szeretem.  
\- Én is. A zenét pedig általában fülhallgatóval hallgatom.  
\- A házamban nem működnek a mugli játékszerek.  
\- Minden rendben. Az mp3 lejátszóm immunis a varázslatra.  
Harry tényleg türelmes volt. Túl jól ismerte már Pitont, így nem is várta, hogy a férfi másképp fog viselkedni. Még ha ő maga meg is lepődött attól, ami a meghívó apró betűs részében le volt írva, ez nem a gyerek hibája, akit majd megkapnak. A kicsinek nem árthat ez az egész figyelmetlenség, csak azért mert Harry lusta volt elolvasni a részleteket vagy nem akarta megtudni a szabályokat. Biztos Hermione is említett valamit, hiszen nem lökne oda a karjaiba egy gyereket csak úgy. Igaz? Vagy talán megtenné? Hiszen tudta, hogy ő…  
Mindegy, hiszen ezen már nem lehet segíteni. Nem hagyja, hogy a gyerek szenvedjen, hiszen Piton hangulata biztos ártana neki.

Piton felmordult, mikor valaki ismételten kopogtatott az ajtaján. Még csak fél hat volt és nem hitte, hogy ez már Potter lenne.  
Majdnem kitépte az ajtót a keretből és a betolakodóra ordított, mikor meglátott maga előtt egy meglehetősen megrakodott nőt. Csodálkozva pislogott.  
\- Jó reggelt. Slay Ers vagyok az árvaházból, Mr. Piton. Mr. Potter mondta, hogy önnél hagyhatom a kis árvánk dolgait. Tessék. – Három hatalmas csomagot nyomott a férfi kezébe és folytatta: - Mr. Potter már a gyermekkel foglalkozik és azt üzeni, hogy a megbeszélt időpontban fognak átjönni. Viszontlátásra, két hónap múlva találkozunk.  
És eltűnt.  
Perselus pislogott, kezében a csomagokkal és jobbra-balra nézegetett, hogy mugli szomszédai nem látták-e ahogy a nő csak úgy dehoppanált az ajtaja elől.  
\- Kislányunk van.  
A háta mögül érkező hang Potter érkezését jelentette.  
\- És ki engedte meg, hogy a kandallómat használd? – mordult fel, lábával zárva be az ajtót, a csomagokat pedig a földre szórva.  
\- Óvatosabban, üvegek vannak benne.  
\- Üvegek? – Még csak most vette észre, hogy Potter körül nincs egyetlen gyerek sem. A griffendéles pedig egy nem túl nagy csomagot tart a karjában. – Csecsemő?  
\- Igen. Három hónapos és Marie-nak hívják.  
\- Ezek biztos megőrültek. Honnan kéne tudnunk, hogy kell bánni egy csecsemővel?!  
Potter láthatóan ledermedt.  
\- Senki nem mondta, hogy neked foglalkoznod kell vele, Piton. Ahogy tegnap este is mondtam, majd én mindent elintézek. Visszamehetsz a laborodba, vagy épp ahhoz, amit csinálsz. És ne ordibálj, mert felkelted a kislányt.  
Bár ő fel sem emelte a hangját, a pici így is felébredt.  
\- Csinálj, amit akarsz, Potter. Az egész földszint a rendelkezésedre áll. A vendégszobák a folyosó végén vannak.  
Ott hagyta őt és lement a lépcsőn a pincébe, ahol a laboratóriuma volt.  
\- Ssssh, kicsikém. Mindjárt adok neked enni és megnézzük, hogy nem csináltál-e valami meglepit a pelusodba Perselus bácsikád számára – hallotta meg a fiatalember gyengéd hangját. – Ha nagyon ijesztgetne téged, akkor bedobjuk neki a laborjába. Rendben, Marie?  
Nem gondolta, hogy egy ilyen kisbaba értené, amit mondanak neki, de mielőtt bezárta volna az ajtót a magányos pincéjében, meghallotta a kislány halk nevetését.  
Potter mélyet sóhajtott, ahogy letette a kislányt az ágyra és körbepakolta párnákkal, nehogy leessen.  
\- Sipor.  
Sipor azonnal megjelent. – Hívatott, uram?  
\- Melegíts tejet Marie-nak, utána pedig készíts alvóhelyet az ágyam mellett. Az ajtó mellett vannak a dolgai, a kiságya hamarosan megérkezik, még korábban megrendeltem. Ha szükséged lenne segítségre, Winky most szabad.  
\- Igen, uram.  
A kislány gügyögése magára vonta Harry figyelmét.  
\- Majd én gondoskodom rólad, Marie. Még, ha az a denevér nem is akar téged látni, nem leszel egyedül.  
\- Itt a kislánynak a tej, uram. Szeretné, hogy megetessem?  
\- Nem kell, Sipor, majd én megetetem.  
Első alkalommal etetett kisgyereket, de miután kényelmesen elhelyezte a térdén, nem okozott semmilyen nehézséget. A kicsi rácuppant a cumira és megragadta a férfi ujját, mikor az megpróbált egy fekete tincset kiseperni a kislány homlokából. Rámosolygott a kicsire. Ha felnézett volna, észreveszi Perselust, aki a nyitott ajtón keresztül nézte őket.  
Piton nem nem akart leskelődni, csak megnézni, boldogul-e Potter egyedül. Bárhogy is van, de nem akarta, hogy megvádolják azzal, hogy a felügyelete alatt baja lett akár egy gyereknek is.  
Mikor meglátta a griffendéles szomorú mosolyát, ahogy a kislányt etette, valami megrezdült benne.  
Potter, a Varázsvilág leghíresebb embere, miért ilyen összetört, ahogy a karjaiban lévő csecsemőre néz?  
Megköszörülte a torkát, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmet és belépett.  
\- Máris kötődsz hozzá? Csak két hónapig lesz itt.  
\- Akartál valamit, Piton? Még nem volt ideje hangoskodni vagy rendetlenséget csinálni – modult fel Harry, az ablak felé fordítva arcát.  
Piton összevonta a szemöldökét. A griffendéles soha sem menekült, de most még csak rá sem akart nézni, pedig általában gyilkos pillantást vetett rá.  
\- Csak azt akartam mondani, hogy a házimanók majd vigyáznak rá, ha valamit nem tudnál.  
Sipor ebben a pillanatban jelent meg a kisággyal és a gyerek holmijaival.  
\- Amint látod, ezt nagyon jól tudom. Azonban én akarok róla gondoskodni és nem adom oda a házimanóknak. Ez egy gyerek és nem játékszer. Élőlény. Szeretetre és törődésre van szüksége, de neked erről semmi…  
\- Azt tanácsolom, hogy be ne fejezd a mondatot, Potter! – mordult fel a férfi és kiment. Az ajtócsapkodásról azonban lemondott. A fiatalember karjaiban lévő kislány épp elaludni készült, ahogy befejezte az étkezést.  
Az első nap nyugodtan telt el. Rendkívül nyugodtan.

Harryn egyértelműen nyomot hagyott, hogy éjszaka négyszer is fel kellett kelnie. Sipor szerint, ez teljesen normális a gyerekeknél és még azt is felajánlotta, hogy majd ő vigyáz Maire-ra. Elutasította. Egyedül akarta etetni és tisztába tenni a kicsit, még ha az utóbbihoz az elején a házimanó útmutatására volt szüksége.  
Eredmény: reggel nagyon álmos volt.  
Miután a kislány megreggelizett, úgy döntött, hogy kimennek a kertbe.  
Ebben az évben a nyár közepe meleg volt és mikor a kicsi édesdeden elaludt az árnyékban, megengedte magának ugyanezt. Éber alvó volt és úgy gondolta, hogy majd a sírásra biztos fel fog ébredni. A zárt és varázslatokkal védett kertben pedig semmilyen veszély sem fenyegeti őket.  
Néhány órával később az arcát égető nap sugaraira ébredt fel. Azonnal felugrott, mikor a kosárban fekvő kislánynak csak a hűlt helyét találta.  
A teraszon keresztül a nappaliba ügetett, ahol azonnal meghallotta a kislány nevetését, mely a konyha felől hallatszott. A nevetést Piton hangja követte, aki azt magyarázta a gyereknek, hogy kell ragut készíteni.  
\- Emlékezz rá, hogy a sárgarépát a legvégén adod hozzá, különben teljesen szétfő.  
Harry eddig még sosem hallotta, hogy a bájitalok mestere ilyen hangon beszélt volna. Lágy, érces, amitől kellemes borzongás járta át az egész testét.  
\- Ne csak ácsorogj ott, Potter. – És íme, visszatért az ismert Piton. – Legközelebb, ha nap közben akarsz aludni, hívd a házimanót. Még mindig olyan felelőtlen vagy, mint korábban.  
\- Elnézést.  
\- Fürdesd meg – Perselus gyengéden kivette Marie-t a kosárból, amelyikben teljesen nyugodtan feküdt, mikor az idősebb férfi beszélt hozzá. – Utána gyere ebédelni, addigra pont elkészül.  
A fürdetést nem merte megrizikózni Harry, inkább hívta a házimanót és míg a gyerek fürdött, Harry beszélt hozzá, hogy elvonja a figyelmét. Utána a karjaiba vette a babaolajtól illatozó kis csomagot. Egyáltalán nem volt kedve lemenni Pitonhoz, inkább leült az ablak mellé egy fotelbe és halkan suttogott a gyereknek, aki hatalmasra nyílt szemekkel hallgatta őt, miközben az üvegből kiitta az összes ennivalóját. Egyszer csak a kislány egyik kezecskéjével megint megragadta az egyik ujját és nem eresztette.  
Harry elnémult.  
Képtelen volt akár egy szót is kipréselni magából. Egyszerűen megakadt a torkán, ahol hirtelen hatalmas gombóc keletkezett, amit képtelen volt lenyelni. Egyetlen magányos könnycsepp gördült végig az arcán, pont abban a pillanatban, amikor Perselus belépett a szobába.  
\- Kész az ebéd. Nem kell teljesen leitatnod azt a kislányt, Potter.  
Még, ha a bájitalmester észre is vett valamit, semmit sem mondott, csak megfordult és bezárta maga mögött az ajtót.  
Azonban, mikor a konyha felé indult, megállt és végignézett a folyosón, ahol most az ideiglenes vendégszobája volt.  
Potter árva volt. Mindenki tudott erről. Talán a szüleit siratta most? A karjaiban lévő gyermek, biztos felidézte benne, hogy mi mindent veszített el, mikor a Sötét Nagyúr beleavatkozott az életébe.  
Perselus Pitonnak személy szerint már herótja volt a kölyköktől, de Marie igazán nyugodt baba volt, ezt még úgy is megállapította, hogy nem sok kisbabával volt dolga. Legfeljebb különleges alkalmakkor, mikor, mint bájitalmester konzultálnia kellett a Szent Mungó gyógyítóival. Ennyi.  
Mikor Potter elaludt a kertben, a kislány pedig felébredt, nem sírt. Csendben játszott a takaró egy darabkájával, mintha csak nyugodtan arra várna, hogy a gyámja felébredjen. Mikor közelebb ment, rámosolygott, megmutatva fogatlan ínyét és lábaival integetve követelt magának figyelmet. Elég rendesen kifáraszthatta Pottert, ha a férfi nem ébredt fel, de a másik oldalról nézve, a gyerek nem sírt és még csak nem is nevetett hangosan, sőt semmilyen hangot sem adott ki, amivel felriaszthatta volna az alvót. Halk volt, mint egy kisegér.

Újabb két nap múlt el csendesen. Csak a gyermek boldog nevetését lehetett időnként hallani.  
A két férfi egyáltalán nem beszélt egymással. Potter egyedül evett Marie társaságában, egyáltalán nem ment a konyhába. Ha valamire szüksége volt, a házimanót küldte érte.  
Pitonnak ez tökéletesen megfelelt, amíg nyugodtan dolgozhatott.  
Mikor éjszaka meghallotta a sírást és az negyed óra múlva sem múlt el, végre reagált rá.  
Potter, mindösszesen egy pizsamaalsóban, a kislánnyal a karjában járkált fel-alá a szobában, így próbálta a gyereket megnyugtatni. Marie egészségtelenül piros volt.  
\- Lázas – ennyit mondott mindösszesen Harry, mikor meglátta a férfit az ajtóban.  
Perselus szó nélkül elvette tőle a kicsit, lefektette az ágyra és elkezdte vizsgálni. A kólikát kizárta, mert a hasa puha volt. Fogzáshoz még túl kicsi volt. Végül egy diagnosztizáló bűbájt vetett rá, de még az sem mutatott ki semmi riasztót, a hőemelkedésen kívül. Egy kérdést tett fel Potternek, noha ő maga is nagyon jól tudta rá a választ:  
\- Nem kapott huzatot séta közben?  
\- Ma nem volt szél. Olyan hőség volt, hogy a nap nagy részét az árnyékos teraszon töltöttük. Mi baja van?  
\- Lázas – válaszolta Perselus.  
\- Azt tudom, de miért?  
\- Nem tudom – felelt nyugodtan. – Időnkét a gyerekek minden különösebb ok nélkül belázasodhatnak. Hozok egy bájitalt rá, annak elégnek kell lennie.  
\- És, ha valami komoly?  
\- Ne pánikolj, Potter. A bűbáj kimutatta volna. Kap egy lázcsillapító bájitalt és nyugodtan alszik majd tőle. Semmi baja sem lesz.  
Harry az ajkába harapott, mielőtt kitört volna belőle a nyelve hegyén lévő véleménye a bájitalmester szívtelenségéről és érzéketlenségéről.  
A férfi nem sokkal később visszatért egy bájitallal és egy kiskanállal.  
\- Hígítsuk fel egy cseppnyi tejjel. Két óránként egy kiskanálnyit adj neki. Négy adagnak elégnek kell lennie. Ha szomjas lenne, vizet igyon inkább a tej helyett.  
\- Köszönöm – suttogta Potter, ahogy elvette a gyógyszert.  
A kislány az ujjába kapaszkodva végig sírt, de Harry egy pillanatra sem engedte el, még mikor átvette az üvegcsét akkor sem.  
Reggel Perselus egy sokkal egészségesebb gyereket látott a férfi karjaiban, akinek arca az egész éjszakai virrasztásról mesélt. Sötét karikák a szeme alatt, sápadt bőr és homályos tekintet.  
\- Még egy hét sem telt el, és te máris úgy nézel ki, mint egy zombi, Potter. Miért nem kérsz segítséget a manóktól?  
\- Eszem ágában sincs senkinek sem odaadni őt!  
Perselus azon tűnődött, hogy ez a kitörés az alváshiány vagy valami más számlájára írható-e.  
\- Pihenned kellene. Semmi baja sem lesz, ha pár órán keresztül a házimanók felügyelnének rá – próbálta rávenni, hogy változtasson a döntésén.  
\- Nem.  
\- Makacs szamár – mordult fel a férfi, végre döntésre jutva. – Akkor hagyd rám, te pedig menj, feküdj le. A kialvatlan griffendélesek idegesítőek, és nekem eszemben sincs egész nap összetűzésbe keveredni veled, mikor ilyen utálatos hangulatban vagy.  
\- Nem adod oda őt a házimanóknak? – Már maga a kérdés is megmutatta, hogy Potter fáradt volt, az pedig, hogy elfogadta Piton személyét csak még inkább megerősítette ezt.  
\- Nem.  
\- Megígéred?  
\- Letegyem neked a Megszeghetetlen Esküt, Potter? – morogta türelmetlenül a bájitalok mestere, elvéve tőle a gyereket. – Menj aludni, mert már kezdesz paranoiás lenni.  
Legyőzve a másik határozottsága és a saját fáradtsága által a griffendéles eltűnt a folyosó végén. Perselus egy pillanatig Marie-t nézte, aki hatalmas, kék szemekkel figyelte a férfit. Sóhajtott egy rövidet, majd a kislánnyal együtt átment a nappaliba. Mivel megígérte ennek a különösen viselkedő griffendélesnek, hogy gondoskodik a kicsiről, muszáj lesz szó szerint leköltöznie a földszintre. Hívott egy manód, aki hozott nekik egy plédet. Egy hatalmas, kék, narancssárga mintás plédet, amelyet ha leterítettek a földre, pont megfelelt arra, hogy a kislány egy kicsit tornázzon rajta. Egyelőre csak a fejecskéjét emelte meg és a kezeivel nyújtózkodott a tárgyak után, amiket Perselus tolt felé. A régi jóslástan jegyezet, ami valahogy odakeveredett, hamarosan össze lett nyálazva, de legalább végre az életben jó volt valamire.  
Marie igazán csendes volt. Egy pillanatra Perselus azt hittek, hogy a kislány nem hall, de mikor megszólalt, a kicsi a fejét felé fordítva reagált rá.  
Nem sírt, mikor a pelus tele lett. Nem sírt, mikor éhes volt. Mindkét esetben nyűgös lett és elkezdett ficeregni, de csak ennyivel jelezte, hogy valami nem tetszik.  
Potter késő délután ébredt fel, akkor, amikor Piton épp a kislányt etette a teraszon lévő hintaszékben.  
\- És akkor a sárkány a levegőbe emelkedett, hogy elkapja azt az idegesítő kölyköt, amelyik megpróbálta ellopni a tojást, pedig az nem is az ostoba hüllőé volt.  
A fiatal férfi megállt egy helyben, úgy, hogy ne lehessen észrevenni. A volt professzora ismét meglepte őt. Meg volt róla győződve, hogy a férfi nem fogja betartani a szavát és Marie-t egy házimanó gondjaira bízva fogja megtalálni.  
A pólót és rövid nadrágot viselő Perselus látványa, egy kislánnyal a térdén, akinek segít tartani a cumisüveget, enyhén szólva is szokatlan volt.  
Ráadásul a bájitalmester újra azt a hangot használta. Soha nem beszélt így a diákokhoz. És most Marie mohón nézte a férfit, ahogy az folytatta a történetét a csökönyös, idióta Harry nevű kölyökről.  
\- Hidd el, kisegér, ha ennek a fiúnak lettek volna szülei, akkor ezt nagyon gyorsan rövidre zárták volna. – Potter csak pislogott, ahogy meghallotta a becézést, majd halkan felszisszent, ahogy meghallotta a sértést, ami rá irányult. – Remélem, hogy neked sokkal több szerencséd lesz. Engedd el. Ezt nem szabad.  
A férfi hangszíne egy cseppet sem változott, ahogy Perselus gyengéden, de határozottan kihúzta a haját a kislány markának szorításából. Majd felállt, a kislányt a vállának támasztotta, hogy az tudjon büfizni.  
Harry eldöntötte, hogy jobb, ha előjön a rejtekhelyéről, mielőtt rajtakapják a hallgatózáson.  
\- Jól boldogulsz – mondta, kilépve a teraszra.  
Marie felnevetett, mikor meglátta a férfit, felé nyújtotta a karjait és hangosan felböfögött.  
\- Van egy kis tapasztalatom a gyerekekkel.  
Visszaadta neki a határozottan felélénkült gyereket és visszament a házba. A kapcsolatuk… hűvös volt, bár már nem úgy viselkedtek egymással, ahogy azt a Roxfortban tették. Azok után, amit mindketten átéltek, a legkisebb hangulatuk se volt már hozzá. A Varázsvilág Megmentője és a Merlin Rendes Hős általában igyekeztek tolerálni egymást. Semmi több. Mind a ketten épp eléggé megismerték a másik életét ahhoz, hogy ne legyenek hamis elképzeléseik.  
Harry felsóhajtott majd leült a teraszon, amit egy pillanattal ezelőtt hagyott ott Perselus. Marie az ingujján lévő gombokkal játszott, próbálta a szájába venni őket. Végül úgy döntött, hogy a saját kezecskéje finomabb, így inkább az ujjait kezdte el szopogatni, miközben félreérthetetlen kíváncsisággal figyelve a rá vigyázó férfira. Potter végigsimított a kislány kócos haján, mire egy hatalmas mosolyt kapott válaszul.  
\- Azt hiszem, itt az ideje a fürdésnek, picur – szólalt meg, majd felállt és visszaindult a házba.  
Piton egy csésze teával a kezében a nappali ajtajában ácsorgott.  
\- Megyek, megfürdetem Marie-t – mondta Potter, bár maga sem értette, hogy miért magyarázkodik.  
\- Rendben. Ha megint belázasodna, ugyanazt az adagot add neki. Az ilyen hőemelkedések szeretnek három napig is megmaradni, úgyhogy ne csodálkozz, ha éjszaka megint felébredne.  
Harry szóhoz se jutott. Ezek szerint Piton utánanézett, hogy mi baja lehet a kicsinek.  
\- És, ha más a baj? Ha megint nagyon lázas lesz?  
\- Akkor újra megvizsgáljuk, de nem hiszem, hogy aggódnod kellene miatta. Biztos, hogy ez semmi komoly és hamar túl lesz rajta. Nem látni, hogy a gyerek rosszul érezné magát. Normálisan eszik és vécézik, nem volt semmilyen rendellenesség.  
\- Ez nem természetes jelenség – állapította meg Harry.  
\- Potter, még ha ki is alszod magad, akkor is nagyon nehéz kibírni veled – csattant fel hűvösen.  
\- Elnézést – szégyellte el magát Potter. – Köszönöm, hogy vigyáztál Marie-ra – tette hozzá gyorsan, majd a szobájába menekült, hogy gondoskodjon a kislányról.  
A házimanó útmutatásai alapján sikerült egyedül megfürdetnie a gyereket, aki most büszkén magára, amiért sikerült lepocsolnia a gondviselőjét, ott feküdt mellette az ágyban.  
Harry mellette ült és csak járt az agya. Főleg azon gondolkodott, hogy megváltozott az élete, mióta megjelent benne Marie. Azon, hogy milyen furcsán hat rá Piton. Egy részről szeretne minél távolabb szaladni tőle, másrészt viszont, volt valami zavarbaejtő abban, amikor a férfi a közelében van. Most pedig egy tető alatt kellett vele élnie. De nem bujkálhatott állandóan a szobájában. A gyereknek változatosságra van szüksége. Még mindig kerülték egymást, de ez már kezdett nagyon furcsán kinézni. Nem beszélgettek egymással. Amikor az egyik belépett egy szobába, a másik kiment, pedig mindketten egyre nagyobb vonakodással tették ezt.

Két hét múlva jött az áttörés. Mikor Harry a kislánnyal a nappaliba ment és odabent terítette le a plédjét, mert odakint esett az eső; Perselus nem ment ki.  
A griffendéles egy pillanatra ott hagyta a gyereket és átment a könyvtárba, hogy valami olvasnivalót keressen. Általában Marie jól elvolt magában és nem igényelte az állandó felügyeletet. Az első percben a fotelt akarta elfoglalni, de Perselus enyhén ironikus mosolya miatt inkább leült a férfi mellé a kanapéra. Csak azért is.  
Olvasni akart, de egy idő után rajtakapta magát, hogy a játszó Marie-t figyeli olvasás helyett. Magába szívta minden gesztusát, arckifejezését, kiadott hangot.  
\- Gyönyörű – tört ki belőle hirtelen.  
\- Így van – értett egyet Perselus.  
Harry ebben a pillanatban fogta fel, hogy nem csak ő figyeli a gyereket.  
\- Gondolod, hogy valaki örökbe fogadja?  
\- Sok házaspár adoptál varázsgyereket. Még akkor is, ha van sajátjuk. Az örökbefogadási bűbáj minden jogot és kedvezményt megad a gyereknek, ami a családé. Még a kinézetet is.  
Látszott, hogy Potter valamin nagyon elgondolkodott.  
\- Ha azon gondolkodsz, hogy örökbe fogadod, akkor ki kell, hogy ábrándítsalak. Nincs rá esélyed. Még Kiválasztottként sem. Egyetlen testület sem ítéli neked a gyereket, amíg egyedül vagy.  
Piton nem akarta szándékosan bántani Pottert, csak fel akarta világosítani a varázsvilágban lévő jogokról. Mégis, mintha a szavai fájdalmat okoztak volna a griffendélesnek, méghozzá nagy fájdalmat. Az arca megfeszült, kezei ökölbe szorultak. Pár pillanat múlva mégis felsóhajtott és minden újra normális lett. Perselus számára zavaróan is normális.  
\- Miért nem csinálsz sajátot? Abból, amire emlékszem, Weasley kisasszony nagyon is hajlandónak mutatkozott rá.  
\- Elhagyott.  
Csak ennyi. Egyetlen szó, mégis határtalan fájdalmat lehetett érezni belőle. Vajon annyira szerette, hogy a távozása ekkora fájdalmat okozott?  
\- Van épp elég hölgy, aki örömmel vállalkozna rá – folytatta a témát, ha már úgyis együtt ültek Marie-ra vigyázva.  
\- Nem. Ennek már nincs jelentősége. – Hirtelen felállt, a könyvet a kanapéra téve. – Figyelnél rá egy pillanatra? Kimegyek a boltba.  
Perselus bólintott, Potter pedig kiment. Az igazat megvallva, a bájitalmester számára ez leginkább menekülésnek tűnt. Mi olyat tehetett a Weasley-lány, ami miatt Potter ennyire kerüli a nőket? Mióta Potter a Piton-kúriába jött, egyetlen bagoly sem jelent meg, pedig Piton ettől félt a legjobban. Semmi, egyetlen levél sem jött, pedig még a férfi is naponta kap vagy egy tucatnyi postát.  
Marie ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy a férfi felé forduljon és a cipőfűzőjével kezdjen el játszani. Ismerve a szokását, hogy mindent a szájába vesz, a cipőfűzőt lecserélte rágókára.  
Potter egy negyed óra múlva tért vissza és Piton döbbenten vette észre, hogy a másik dohánytól bűzlik.  
\- Dohányzol?  
\- Úgy tűnik – vonta meg a vállát válaszul és a férfit kikerülve a terasz felé vette az irányt.  
Megállt az ajtónál és kivett egy dobozt, hogy még egyszer rágyújtson.  
\- Megtiltom – egy varázslat után eltűnt a férfi kezéből az öngyújtó és a doboz cigaretta.  
Piton várta a robbanást.  
És megint semmi.  
\- Elnézést. Nem kellene a gyerek mellett cigiznem – válaszolt Harry nyugodtan, visszatérve a nappaliba. – Megyek, megmosom a fogam, hogy Marie semmit se érezzen. Mindjárt visszajövök.

Az Arany Fiú viselkedése napról-napra egyre jobban izgatta Perselust. Mi történhetett az utóbbi pár hónapban, hogy ilyen drasztikusan megváltozott? Talán előjöttek valamilyen mentális sérülések, amelyek visszamaradtak a Végső Csata után? Nem emlékszik rá, hogy bárki is komolyabban foglalkozott volna ilyen téren Potterrel, miután megölte a Sötét Nagyurat.  
Na, jó. Megmentette Pitont a haláltól, csendben és titokban a Szellemszálláson. Aznap este egy szót sem szóltak egymáshoz. Talán nem is volt igazából semmi mondanivalójuk. Az iskola bejárata előtt kezet fogtak, és bólintottak. Csak ennyi történt, mégis oly sokat elmondott. Lily nagyon büszke lett volna a fiára.  
A gyerekei biztos nagyon büszkék lesznek majd egy ilyen apára.  
Piton szemöldök ráncolva nézte az ajtót, amely mögött Potter eltűnt.

Öt hét telt el nyugalomban, egyetértésben.  
Egyre közeledett a nap, amelyen Marie-t vissza kellett adni, és Potter egyre birtoklóbban viselkedett. Egy pillanatra sem hagyta magára a kicsit. Morgott Pitonra. Kiabált a manókra.  
Az utolsó héten Perselus szinte nem is látta Marie-t. Végül egy drasztikus lépés mellett döntött, mind a kislány, mind Potter érdekében.  
A saját, valamint Harry Potter munkájára hivatkozva megbeszélt egy konkrét időpontot a hölggyel, aki elviszi majd a gyereket. Ugyanabban az időpontban elküldte a griffendélest az Abszol útra. Ez elég nehezen akart összejönni, de végül sikerült rábeszélnie, hogy ő is szeretne egy kis időt Marie-val tölteni, mielőtt elviszik a kislányt. Részben igazat mondott.  
Nehéz szívvel adta vissza a gyereket, de tudta, hogy jó családot találnak majd neki. Aztán visszatért Potter.  
Mikor meglátta a konyhában egyedül Perselust, álltó helyében megdermedt. Aztán dehoppanált. Egy pillanat alatt és egyetlen szó nélkül. A dolgait összeszedte egy házimanó és Perselus élete visszatért a régi kerékvágásba.  
De akkor miért érezte úgy magát, mint akit elhagytak?

Két hét is eltelt, mielőtt megjelent McGalagony. Szétnézett a nappaliban, mintha hatalmas változásokat várt volna.  
\- Nem találsz nálam nőt és gyereket, ha azt keresed.  
A nő leült a kanapéra, miközben elfogadott egy csésze teát a férfitól.  
\- Muszáj volt terrorizálnod, Perselus? Biztos, hogy amint a varázslat véget ért, egy szó nélkül lelépett innen.  
\- Az igazat megvallva, így történt. – Belekortyolt az italába, mielőtt folytatta volna. – Potter öt perccel az után dehoppanált, hogy a gyereket elvitték.  
Beletelt pár percbe, mire a nőnek sikerült újra normálisan lélegeznie és megszárítania a ruháját, amit leöntött a teájával.  
\- Potter? Harry Potter?  
\- Személyesen. Sajnos egyetlen hölgynek sem volt annyi pénze, hogy legyőzzön minket.  
\- És mi van a gyerekkel?  
\- Elég nagy üstben fért csak el, mikor elvitték – gúnyolódott.  
\- Perselus – háborodott fel Minerva.  
\- Akkor miért kérdezel hülyeséget? Visszatért az árvaházba, épen és egészségesen.  
A kandalló hirtelen zölden felvillant, majd szikrák kezdtek el pattogni, ahogy valaki a túloldalon áttörte a védővarázslatokat. Azután a nappaliba betoppant egy igazán megvadult Hermione Granger.  
\- Piton! Mit tett Harryvel? – fogta rá a varázspálcáját.  
Piton összevonta a szemöldökét.  
\- Mikor utoljára láttam jól volt.  
\- Ki az a Marie? – a dühe enyhülni látszott, ahogy a kandalló előtt kezdett el sétálgatni. – Csak ezt a nevet ismételgeti, a magáéval felváltva, és semmi mást nem lehet kihúzni belőle.  
\- Egy kis barna, olyan kék szemekkel, mint a tiszta égbolt – felelt Perselus.  
\- Hol találom meg? Hova jártak? Biztos, hogy volt valami kedvenc helyük az elmúlt két hónapban.  
\- Mi baja van Potternek? – vágott a kérdések közepébe Minerva.  
\- Nem tudom. Két hete mindenkit elkerül. Bezárkózott a házába és ma muszáj voltam betörni hozzá, mert Sipor megjelent nálam visítva, hogy Harry meg akarja ölni magát. Borzasztóan néz ki. – Perselus megdermedt, de Granger tovább folytatta: - Kiderült, hogy Harry semmit sem eszik, csak ül a fotelben, kezében egy plédet tartva, mintha nagyon fontos lenne a számára.  
\- Nagy, kék színű, narancssárga mintával?  
\- Igen. Honnan…?  
\- Marie kedvenc plédje volt.  
Granger odaugrott hozzá.  
\- Muszáj őt megtalálnom. Nem tudom, mi van köztük, de biztos sikerülne rendbe hozni. Hova jár sétálni? Hol voltak a legszívesebben? És magának mi köze van ehhez?  
\- A teraszon. Ott, a fa alatt – mutatott az udvarra. – Ott itta a legtöbbször a tejet. A nappaliban szeretett játszani a saját pokrócán. A macija biztos még mindig vele van.  
Granger pislogott, nem igazán értve, hogy a másik mit akar neki elmondani.  
\- Tej, pléd, maci? Miről beszél, uram?  
\- Marie körülbelül öt hónapos. Ő volt a mi meglepetésünk a licitáláson.  
\- Édes istenem, mit tettem? – Úgy elsápadt, hogy Perselusnak muszáj volt a fotelhez vezetnie.  
Minerva egész beszélgetés alatt hallgatott.  
\- Hermione, miről van szó?  
A nő ránézett az igazgatónőre.  
\- Nem kellett volna gyereket kapnia… Rossz aukcióra ment el. Ez biztosan teljesen összetörte őt és ezért gyűlölni fog engem.  
\- Nem értem.  
\- Rossz meghívót adtam neki. Biztos a felfordulásban összekevertem a borítékokat. Akkor este, még egy jótékonysági bál volt. Amolyan hölgyekkel és urakkal, és ott is az árvaháznak gyűjtöttek, de gyerekek nélkül. Pár randira kellett volna mennie, egy kicsit kimozdulni és ennyi. Semmi több. Nem akartam őt ennyire megbántani.  
Mire a végére ért, az arcát a kezébe temetve elsírta magát.  
\- Potter steril, igaz? Ezért dobta őt a Weasley lány? – mindkét nő egyszerre nézett rá. – Ne nézzetek már ennyire. Nem volt nehéz rájönni, mikor egyszerűen alig engedte el a kezéből a kicsit.  
Szó nélkül felállt és a kandallóhoz lépett. Mivel Granger a túloldalon megtörte a védelmét, így most az átjárónak nyitva kell lennie.  
\- Black-ház – mondta és belépett a zöld lángok közé.  
A Főnix Rendjének egykori székhelye drámai átalakuláson ment keresztül, mióta a férfi utoljára itt járt. Minden ragyogott a tisztaságtól. Még Mrs. Black portréja sem ordibált, hanem büszkén mutatta, hogy ő egy igazi előkelő hölgy. Meghajolt felé, mikor elment előtte, amivel egy ugyanolyan választ érdemelt ki.  
Nem kellett sokat keresnie Pottert. A legtöbb szoba nem csak kulccsal, de védelemmel is le volt zárva. Az egyik viszont csak úgy izzott a mágiától, vagy inkább attól, hogy valaki nem tudta kontrollálni.  
\- Ó, Potter. Potter. Soha semmit nem vagy képes egyedül megoldani.  
A fiatalember úgy nézett ki, mint akin átment a Roxfort Expressz. Méghozzá nem csak egyszer. Láthatóan lefogyott. Halottsápadt volt, arcán csak két zöld pont ragyogott. Perselus biztos volt benne, hogy a láztól.  
Mikor Potter meghallotta a hangját, megemelte a kezét, mintha valamit akart volna, helyette azonban elvesztette az eszméletét, a keze pedig visszaesett a fotel kartámlájára.  
Piton mély levegőt vett. Bizonyos dolgok sohasem változnak. Felemelte az ájult férfit egy lebegtető bűbájjal és visszavitte magával a saját házába. A két nő már nem volt ott, láthatóan a férfi kezeibe helyezték az ügyet, hogy ő oldja meg. Erre igazán számíthatott volna.  
Elhelyezte a griffendélest korábbi szobájában és hívott egy házimanót. Ráparancsolt, hogy hozzon pár bájitalt és készítsen egy könnyű ebédet. Meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy mióta Potter elhagyta a házát, szinte semmit sem evett, amit a kinézete is megerősített.  
\- Hagyj békén. – Az ágy felől hallatszó nyögésre Perselus figyelme visszatért.  
Potter vergődött az ágyon, mintha valakivel harcolna. Azonban legyengült teste hamar megadta magát és Harry nem sokkal később ismét kimerült álomba zuhant. Piton közben megitatta pár bájitallal, majd a beteget a házmanó gondjaira bízta.  
Rengeteg dolgot kellett elintéznie.

Az árvaházban a hölgy a férfi láttán idegesen nyelt egyet, de amikor meghallotta, hogy miért jött Perselus Piton, azonnal elmosolyodott.  
\- Talán, ha önt meglátja, uram, megnyugszik.  
\- Megnyugszik? – nézett a nőre idegesen.  
\- Mióta visszatért hozzánk nyugtalan és ideges. Sokat sír, pedig korábban nagyon ritkán tette. Nem volt követelődző gyermek.  
Elkísérte a férfit az épületbe, ahol a bölcsőde volt. Körülbelül egy tucat ágy foglalta el a szobát, ahova beléptek.  
\- Az ablak mellett, a védőpajzs mögött – mutatott négy kiságy irányába a nő, melyek távolabb álltak a többiektől.  
\- Védőpajzs?  
\- Mikor sír, előtör belőle a Vad Mágiája. A babák néha csinálnak ilyet, ezért van kialakítva a védőpajzs, hogy ne sérüljön meg a többi gyerek.  
\- És ez azóta van így, hogy visszatért? Így van?  
\- Igen. Mindjárt másnap elkezdte.  
Csak egy ágy volt foglalt és egyértelmű volt, hogy senki más nem lehet benne, csak Marie. Aludt, mikor Perselus fölé hajolt és megsimogatta az arcát. Mikor hozzáért, a kislány kinyitotta a szemét és rámosolygott.  
\- Persi – csipogta.  
Piton döbbenten nézett a gondozóra, aki gyengéden felnevetett.  
\- Ki tud mondani pár szót, de két kedvence: Persi és Hari.  
\- De hiszen, még csak öt hónapos.  
\- Ahogy látszik, neki épp elég.  
A kislány karjait kinyújtotta a férfi felé, Perslus pedig nem kérette magát.

Potter lassan ébredt. Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, az első pillanatban nem értette, miért van megint Pitonnál. Aztán beugrott neki Hermione látogatása. Biztos a nő kényszerítette Perselust arra, hogy gondoskodjon róla. Felnyögött, mikor felült és a szoba hirtelen megbillent körülötte. Csak egy alsónadrág volt rajta és sehol sem látta a ruháit.  
\- Sipor – szólt, és mikor a házimanó megjelent, hozzátette: - Hozd a ruháim.  
\- Igen, uram.  
Megmosakodott, bár elég sok nehézségbe került, mert alig bírt megállni a lábán, de esze ágában sem volt ilyen állapotban mutatkozni Piton előtt. Így is épp eleget fog hallgatni a férfitól a történtek miatt.  
Mikor felöltözött, a nappaliba indult, mert mielőbb túl akart lenni az egészen. Mivel már a délutánban jártak feltételezte, hogy ott megtalálja a házigazdát.  
Az ajtóban azonban megdermed és az ajtófélfába kellett kapaszkodnia, mikor minden erő kiszaladt a lábából. Hangosan nyelt egyet, nézve a kanapé előtti pléden ücsörgő kislányt.  
\- Marie… - suttogta, de így is meghallották.  
A gyerek felemelte a fejét és egyetlen fogacskáját felé villantva hatalmasat nevetett.  
\- Hari!  
Perselus az utolsó pillanatban kapta el, mielőtt még a fiatalabb varázsló a földre zuhant volna. Az ajtó mögött várakozott azóta, hogy meghallotta Harry lépteit. A kanapéhoz kísérte és mindketten leültek.  
\- A drámai belépő a véredben van.  
Egy házimanó már nyújtott is Perselusak egy pohár vizet, amit a férfi segítségével Potter sikeresen megivott.  
\- Mit keres itt Marie? – kérdezte halkan.  
\- Itt lakik. Örökbe fogadtuk őt. Abból, amit megtudtam az árvaházban, nem hagyta, hogy bárki más is hozzáérjen a gondozón kívül, aki etette és öltöztette. Minden párt, aki őt szerette volna, Vad Mágiával taszított el.  
\- Hari. Hari. Hari. Hari - kezdett kántálni a kislány, karjait Potter felé nyújtogatva.  
Mikor a férfi nem mozdult, letette a kezeit a padlóra és négykézláb kezdett el kúszni felé. Megrángatta a nadrágját, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmét.  
\- Hari, fel!  
\- Vedd fel, te idióta – sürgette őt Perselus, a vállát ütögetve. – Milyen apa lesz így belőled?  
Harry félúton megdermedt, ahogy emelte fel a kislányt.  
\- Apa?  
\- Merlinre, Potter! Te tényleg ilyen sötét vagy? Mégis mit gondolsz, ki fogadta örökbe? Hermione Granger?  
\- De azt mondtad, hogy egy egyedülálló varázsló nem fogadhat örökbe gyereket.  
\- És ki mondta, hogy egyedülálló vagyok?  
\- Aha – motyogta gyengén Harry, magához ölelve Marie-t.  
Végül is szinte nem tud semmit Pitonról. Mindig úgy gondolt rá, mint aki biztosan magányos, de úgy látszik, hogy ez hatalmas melléfogás volt.  
\- Az esküvőnk holnap lesz, szóval ne késs el. Rögtön utána aláírjuk az adoptálási papírokat.  
\- Ki a választottad, ha megkérdezhetem? – jött a halk kérdés.  
Perselus most hangosabban morgott.  
\- Potter! Idióta vagy!  
\- Ezt már mondtad – felelt monoton hangon, felnézve. – Gratulálok a másik felednek.  
\- Magadnak kellene gratulálnod, mert rólad van szó. Gyerünk, ugorj csak ebbe a kis fémdarabba, amit egyesek jegygyűrűnek neveznek. – Minden teketória nélkül megragadta a másik kezét és az ujjára húzta a gyűrűt. – Ha már te képtelen vagy gondolkodni, megtettem helyetted.  
\- De…  
Potter csak pislogott, az ujján lévő arany gyűrűt nézve.  
\- Potter… - megköszörülte a torkát, majd sokkal csendesebben folytatta: - Harry. Egyikőnk sem tűri meg a nőket. Te is, én is más okból, de így van. Mind a ketten akarjuk Marie-t, de egyedül egyikőnké sem lehet, így csak egy megoldás maradt. A partnerség.  
\- Azaz, te és én…?  
\- Igen.  
\- És Marie velünk maradhat?  
\- Igen. Elhozhattam hamarabb, mert nem volt hajlandó elengedni engem. Viszont kénytelenek leszünk rendbe hozatni a szobát, amit akkor tett tönkre, mikor megpróbálták elvenni tőlem.  
Mivel tovább képtelen volt elviselni a hirtelen jött eseményeket, Harry elsírta magát. Csak úgy egyszerűen. Marie hozzásimult, mintha értené, mi történik. Perselus összetörten ült mellettük, majd magához húzta a másik férfit. Kicsit mereven, mert képtelen volt az érzéseit kimutatni és mert félt az elutasítástól, de Harrynek ez pont elég volt.  
\- A miénk? – győződött meg róla még egyszer.  
\- A miénk. Ki merne szembeszállni egy Hőssel és A Kiválasztottal? Hiszen olyan sokat kellett átélniük – motyogta Piton gúnyosan. – Hogy bírtad te ezt a szemetet elviselni éveken át? Még szinte ki se léptem az árvaház kapuján, máris a Reggeli Próféta különszámában virítottam.  
Harry a könnyein át felnevetett.  
\- Sokévnyi rutin, Pit… Azt hiszem Perselusnak kellene hívnom téged, igaz?  
\- Kedves lenne tőled, Harry.  
Marie felnevetett, mikor meghallotta a két férfi megváltozott hangnemét.  
\- Persi. Hari.  
Figyelmet követelve elkapta a két férfi kezét.  
\- Persi. Hari.  
\- És Marie – tette hozzá Harry, beleborzolva a kislány hajába…  
A gyermek örömteli nevetése visszhangzott a nappaliban.

 **Vége**


End file.
